1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor for measuring temperature using a temperature detector element.
2. Description of Related Art
When it is necessary to measure the temperature of an object in various electronic devices, it has been common to use a known method of disposing a temperature detector element at a location at which the temperature needs to be measured.
When this temperature detector element is used for measuring the temperature of liquid or when exposed under a polluted environment, the use of the temperature detector element is made possible by disposing and protecting the temperature detector element in a resin case or a metal case so as to be isolated from the polluted environment. In addition, it is considered desirable that the temperature response in temperature measurement should be fast so as to immediately follow the temperature change of the substance to be measured.
The relationship between the case and the temperature detector element is as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (hereinafter referred to as “the conventional example”).
A temperature detector element is disposed in a case, and the gap between the case and the temperature detector element is filled with a filler (referred to as a “resin part” in the conventional example). The smaller the gap is, the faster the temperature response. However, it is also disclosed in the conventional example that, when the gap becomes small, the filler cannot enter the gap, and consequently, the temperature response becomes rather slow.
The conventional example has found such a gap that the temperature response becomes less than 4 seconds even when the filler cannot enter the gap. However, the temperature response is, naturally, slower than the case in which this gap is filled with the filler.
In addition, as a matter of course, increasing the heat conductivity of the case and the filler to make the temperature response faster also yields a desirable effect in addition to narrowing the gap.